Within electronic systems, integrated circuits may communicate with each other using electrical signals that travel through electrical conductors. During testing of electronic systems, the electrical conductors may be probed with test equipment to verify that electrical signals exhibit desired characteristics. For example, signal characteristics such as voltage amplitude and time delay may be measured using test equipment.
Test equipment probes may have an effect on electrical signals when conductors are probed. For example, capacitive effects of a probe may distort a signal when the probe is placed upon an electrical conductor through which the signal travels. This can result in measurement errors in part because the signal is being distorted by the test equipment.
As the size of electronic systems decrease, and as the speeds with which they operate increases, the signal distorting effects of test equipment can become more pronounced.